1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to circuit breakers and, more particularly, to circuit breakers including an operating mechanism and an operating handle.
2. Background Information
Circuit breakers are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,329,913; 3,955,162; 4,151,386; 4,267,539; 4,926,148; and 4,963,847.
Hydraulic and electromagnetic circuit breakers typically comprise a movable contact, which is mounted on a movable arm, and a fixed or stationary contact. An operating handle is coupled to the movable arm via a linkage mechanism, part of which comprises a collapsible toggle assembly. The movable and stationary contacts are operated between contacts “open” and contacts “closed” positions by pivoting the operating handle. The circuit breaker further comprises a hydraulic or electromagnetic device which, in response to one or more predetermined electrical conditions, collapses the toggle assembly to a broken state, in order to trip “open” the separable movable and stationary contacts. Typically, the operating handle assumes one of two or three positions (e.g., “on”, “off” and “zipped”) corresponding to the contacts “closed” position, contacts “open” position, and contacts tripped “open” position.
Users who apply circuit breakers in relatively dark enclosures or other relatively dark environments desire a relatively quicker and more efficient mechanism than, for example, employing fixed or portable enclosure lighting for identifying when a circuit breaker has been turned off or tripped Otherwise, there is a “guessing game” of whether a circuit breaker is in the “on” position versus the “off” or tripped “off” position(s).
Accordingly, there is room for improvement in circuit breakers.